Pippy Gray
Pippy Gray (nee Linderman) is the main character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is 26 years old, and she assisted in the founding of The Organisation. Later, it was revealed that she is actually the child of Angela Petrelli and Daniel Linderman. She currently has eight children, and has adopted Hannah Deveaux and Luke Accera-Gray. She is married to Gabriel Gray, and has the three abilities of Telepathy, Time And Space Manipulation and Adoptive Muscle Memory. Appearance Pippy naturally has long, thick, dark brown hair, with ocean-blue eyes, and a tanned complexion. Normally she lets her hair wave and lets it lie around her shoulders, but she will tie it up when there is a special occasion. She used to dye her hair blonde but recently let it grow out to her natural colouring once more. She almost always is smiling, as she has a very good and happy life. She has a slim waist, and her hair is slightly lighter than that most of her brothers', because of the blonde genes she inherited from Daniel Linderman. Pippy is quite tall, standing around 5ft 11. Normally, she wears skinny jeans, and either a hoodie, or a top. She does not spend a lot of time on make-up, but she will if there is a special occasion. Abilities Her first ability is Telepathy. This enables her to hear the thoughts of others. It is also possible for her to change the thoughts of others, as a form of mind control. She can control and manipulate the mind, meaning she can also scan and see memories, she can also control senses, actions, thoughts. Her ability gives her full license over controlling the mind, and the brain. Hearing thoughts is reflexive for her, although she tries not to, and she does nothing physical to activate this ability. She also has the power of Time And Space Manipulation. This allows her to do a number of things, including stop time, travel through time, teleport through space, slow time down, speed up time and evern reverse the time around a certain object. This all works by her blinking her eyes. Her third and final ability is Adoptive Muscle Memory. This means that after she has seen anything - karate or gymnastics, for example - she can mimic it, perfectly. It is an exact replica, and once she has seen it once, her muscles remember it forever. This is reflexive, and she cannot stop it. Family & Relationships Pippy has had a long and confusing time, figuring out her true family. She was given up for adoption at birth, by her mother, Angela Petrelli. Her mother had the Haitian erase the memories of her true family, and she was adopted by Christopher and Charlotte Maxxted. They raised her, like their own, until her seventh birthday, where a tragic car crash robbed her of this family, leaving only her and her younger adoptive sister, Vicky Maxxted, alive. She was unaware of the fact that she'd been adopted, for many years. Her family now consist of: *Husband - Gabriel Gray *Sons - Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Jacob Gray, Alex Gray and Braedon Gray *Daughters - Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet and Zoe Gray *Adoptive children - Hannah Deveaux and Luke Accera-Gray *Grandson - Jake Deveaux *Sons in law - Josh Deveaux and Claude Bennet *Brothers - Nathan Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Neo Petrelli and Benjamin Linderman *Sisters - Lowri Elan Petrelli, Rue Becks *Sisters in law - Lowri Elan Petrelli, Tracy Calwin and Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Cousin - Vallerie Brun *Nieces - Dani Petrelli, Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli, Ashleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Lucia Petrelli, Anna Petrelli and Alicia Petrelli *Nephews - Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr, Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr, Darrien Steffan Petrelli, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Zander Calwin and George Petrelli *Adoptive great niece - Ella Meers *Adoptive great nephew - Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg *Great nephew - Alec Petrelli *Great niece - Dara Petrelli Personality She is a loving and caring individual, but she has a stubborn side, that is coated with the ability to never give up. She is intelligent, at times, but has ditzy moments, where she will ask stupid questions. She is quite pessimistic, but tries to hide this side around her children. Pippy easily smiles, and making her laugh is also easy. She readily takes jokes, and insults, and unless you are close to her, it is pretty difficult to hurt her. Schooling & Occupation Originally, Pippy was training to be a doctor at Washington University, with her friend, Carla Esbanoza. Neither of them actually took the job they trained for, Carla taking a job as a nurse when she graduated. Pippy, however, never finished her training, leaving after her second year, because she manifested. She did, however, work for two months at Bellevue Hospital Centre in New York as a surgeon whilst training. Pippy assisted in the co-founding of the Organisation, with Lowri Elan Petrelli, Joshua Evans and Jack Calwin. She has an office at the New York City base, but currently, she is working at the Gifted Academy. This is a school for the children with abilities, at which she teaches History in the 'normal' side, and Time and Space Manipulation and Telepathy in the evolved side. She also acts as the Headmistress of this school. She occasionally continues to work at the Organisation as an agent part time, as the ability to travel through time serves itself very useful when working two jobs. Home As she was adopted, Pippy grew up in the outskirts of Washington D.C. in quite a large family house, surrounded by a small wood, living with her adoptive aunt, uncle, two cousins and adoptive sister. Previously, she'd lived for a short while with her adoptive parents, but she can barely remember this home because they died when she was so young. At her aunt and uncle's home, the garden was quite big, and in the back garden, they had an old swing that is still there. This was also the location where Vicky took Abbie and Noah to after having kidnapped them, and where Vicky. Pippy lived in a small apartment in New York, after she dropped out of University, but after she married Gabriel Gray and had her first two children, Abbie and Noah Gray, she moved into a large house in the outskirts of New York. She currently lives there with all of her children - Noah, Abbie, Zach, Gabriella, Zoe, Jacob and Alex. Etymology Although she is known as Pippy, her full name is Phillippa, which is originally Greek, meaning 'Lover of horses' even though the name is also known to be Canadian and French. As there are several different spellings of the name, Philippa can also simply mean 'Loving'. Pippy's middle name is Louise, which means 'Fame and war' in German and French. She adopted her actual maiden name, Linderman, which is German for 'dweller in the Lindens', for a few months before marrying Gabriel Gray, which gave her the surname Gray. Gray is Gaelic in origin, and can mean "son of grace" as well as the colour. History Pippy was put up for adoption at birth by Angela Petrelli and Daniel Linderman. She was the result of an affair between the two, and Angela had the Haitian remove the memories of her whole family. She was adopted by an American family, but was never informed that she was not their biological child. They had planned on informing her on her 10th birthday. On her second birthday, her adopted mother became pregnant with Victoria, Pippy's adopted sister. When Pippy was four she had a little brother, as well. Danny, her adoptive younger brother, was only three years old when a car crash stole his life, and the lives of Pippy's adopted family. Only herself and Vicky survived. Life moved on for the two of them, and they lived with an Auntie Rose, in Philadelphia, New Jersey, until Pippy's eighteen birthday. She moved on to Washington University, where Pippy met Carla Esbanoza. They became close friends, and lived together for two years. During the summer of her second year, Pippy manifested all three of her abilities. She felt life could not go on as it usually did, and ran away to New York. She helped in the taking down of Building 26, and afterwards co-founded the Organisation with Lowri Elan Petrelli, Jack Calwin and Joshua Evans. For several months, she dated Joshua Huston, until he left her to go to the Carnival, with Lydia. She had been pregnant at the time, but Joshua used time travel to undo their romantic relationships, though Pippy still remembered it because of her ability. She followed him to the Carnival, and met Gabriel Gray there. He had no memories at the time, and once she convinced Matt Parkman to give them back to him, they got engaged. Pippy also learned of her biological family after Gabriel regained his memories and confronted Angela over having had them removed. They were engaged for a year, and had Noah and Abbie Gray a few weeks before the wedding. Once they had manifested, Vicky found out how powerful they were. At this point, she had made a name for herself, and had several followers. When Pippy found the twins, she forced herself to kill Vicky in cold blood, in fear of what she could do to her family. She regretted it, a little, but she felt she had no choice. Pippy developed a brain tumour, due to her highly mental abilities, and died several hours after becoming Pippy Gray, at the reception. She returned to life, when her brother healed his wife, and returned her abilities to her. Gabriel found Lowri and time travelled them both back to just after Pippy had died, and Lowri healed her. They returned to the present, to prevent changing time, and life went on. Several months after her escape from death, she became pregnant again, with a baby boy. When he was born, she named him Zachary Aaron Gray. He manifested his abilities at birth, so it was a very quick pregnancy, despite him being fully sized. When Zach was two months, both himself and his mother were captured by an Italian company called Male (this translates as Evil in English) where they were held captive for several days. It was designed for testing, and once Pippy and Zach had been identified as "special" they were taken to see how long it would take mother to infect child with the Shanti virus. They only escaped because Gabriel, Abbie, Noah and the future twins came and saved them, trashing the base as they went. Gabriella's birth was even more eventful, for the Gray family. An Intuitive Aptituder came to focus, accused of many murders around the country. The blame immediately went to Pippy's husband Gabriel, having been a power hungry evolved human for years. Once Pippy cleared that it was not Gabriel she was attacked by a girl who was later revealed to be her daughter from the future, Gabriella Gray. Pippy was healed, almost immediately, and eventually discovered the killer was her daughter. When the birth of the actual Gabriella was sped up, her younger self automatically gained the abilities of her older self, but finally chose good over evil when given the choice. The elder Gabriella was killed, when she attacked Matthew Parkman. Pippy's life progressed, happily and peacefully for over a year, then, until it all began to fall apart again. It all started when the control over Gabriella's Hunger slipped. First, she attacked her cousin Nathan and then her cousin Cody. She decided it was too much, and decided that lives were at sake while she was alive while she was at large. Gabriella took herself, and her boyfriend, Claude Bennet, to the future. In the original timeline, both of their lives were lost. When her car crashed, Pippy received severe internal bleeding. Zoe, Jacob and Alex Gray were born, immediately, conjoined. All three were lost, along with their mother, as Lowri Elan Petrelli was not alive to heal them. They remained unnamed, until Amber Cerys Petrelli altered reality to save Lowri Elan Petrelli. When Lowri was alive, Zoe, Jacob and Alex all survived, which changed time itself. When Gabriella Gray had gone to the future, fate had taken her to Zoe's apartment, and Zoe was alive, to take Gabriella in. She lived with her sister for over nine years, until it was revealed to her that their mother was dead. Zoe still blamed herself, for she accidentally used her power when she was a child, causing her mother's death. Upon learning this, Gabriella took Zoe's abilities, knowing their brothers could save her, and travelled back in time to revive Pippy. Roughly a year afterwards, Pippy was killed by Leah Bennet in future-Abbie's form using peptokinesis, but she was afterwards revived. She also learned that Lowri was her paternal half-sister after Lowri asked her to take them both back in time to learn the identity of Lowri's father. While she was pregnant for the fifth time, her brother, Peter deleted himself trying to save Lowri after the intuitive aptitude he absorbed from Gabriel was activated. This loss was intensified when her son Zach seemingly went insane and killed his brother Noah. However, shortly before she gave birth to quadruplets, Peter was saved by their brother Nathan, when he manifested heroism, and Zach also returned Noah to the family, revealing that he'd only pretended to kill his brother and that he'd done that because he had been blackmailed by villains who were threatening his future son. Zach at first had a hard time forgiving Pippy for believing the murder so easily, but he eventually did, a day after the quadruplets were born. Days afterwards, three of the babies vanished, and it was eventually revealed that they had just been clones of Braedon, produced using advanced cloning. Future Very little is known about Pippy's personal future. However, it is known that her children will give her a grand total of 51 grandchildren, spread out over several decades. It is also known that Pippy and Gabriel will continue to live in their current home for at least 20 more years, before passing it on to their daughter Gabriella and son-in-law Claude Bennet. It is unknown where they will move to afterwards, but it is known that Pippy will retire from the Organisation a few years after that, and that Abbie, Gabriella, Jacob and Braedon will become full time agents, with Abbie will take over Pippy's role as co-founder. After retiring, Pippy will spend a lot of her time travelling with her husband and seeing the world. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters